The Rowdyruff Boys
by Pickwick Scribbles
Summary: SPN100 CHALLENGE: Lock, moist, wild, shower :::: Cas is all for the animals, Sam wants to fix things, Dean likes sugar with his alcohol, and Bobby is caught in the middle. A silly season 5 drabble fic.
1. Chapter 1

**_SPN Drabble Challenge_**

 **A/N:** Here are my much, much delayed drabbles from the past month or so, combined into a four part story. I know I should've written, but my brain refused to comply. The past few weeks have been pretty stressful. Inspired by the Powerpuff Girls, obviously...

 **Prompt:** Lock

 **Word** **cou** **nt:** 158

 **Disclaimer** **:** I lay no claims to the adorably cute Cas, puppy-faced Sam, or spunky Dean.

* * *

 ** _• 11 AM •_** ** _  
_**

Alarms blared overhead as civilians screamed and ran for their lives, desperate to escape the animals sprung free from their once-locked habitats. Amidst the melee, a small boy calmly stood in the man-made jungle of a curious black cat.

"Hello."

The young panther slunk closer.

"You're very black," the child observed.

Following a tentative sniff, the feline allowed itself to be pet by the small, out-stretched hand, the boy smiling as he stroked the silky fur with deliberate, yet awkward pats.

"Dammit, Cas." An irate Bobby approached the young pair.

"Why the _hell_ would you release an _entire zoo_?!"

"Sam told me they kept the kitties in cages."

A feral snarl reverberated from behind them and they turned to see a massive cat baring glistening fangs at them.

"H-hello," Castiel gulped, eyes wide.

The panther crouched low, ready to pounce.

"That's no kitty... I hope you've got enough juice to zap us outta here."

Thankfully, the cherub did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt** **:** Moist

 **Words:** 145

...

* * *

 _ **• 3 PM •**_

Dusty volumes of spells and ancient myths teetered dangerously under the added weight of Sam, who climbed onto the haphazard pile, reaching desperately for the worn journal. He stretched and stretched, his fingers grazing the leather-bound pages and then the top shelf, as the makeshift ladder wobbled underneath him. Then everything collapsed to the floor, the bookshelf crashing thunderously beside him.

Sam sat in silence, stunned at first, before he gave in to crying.

"Sam?"

Dark eyes opened to see the owner of the library stepping through the doorway, over the mess of books.

"Bobby?"

"I've been looking all over for you, son."

Sam wiped at a moist cheek.

"I haf to stop it," he mumbled, forgetting to mention his aching bottom. "It's my fawt."

"We'll get to that." He scooped the child into his arms.

"But, you should know, there's no stopping the apocalypse alone." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt:** Wild

 **Words:** 153

...

* * *

 _ **• 12 AM •**_

Ending a wild day of childish fun in a cathedral, of all places – which was now after hours – visitors gone and groundsman incapacitated, Dean now snored softly in the front pew. Clothes wrinkled and stained with paint, Bobby took in the mess of colors the passed out tot had graffitied the walls with.

 _Zackaria's a fat persin's name._

 _The apokalyps can suck it._

 _Dean was here!_

And every angel portrait in the church was either wearing a mustache or funny eyes, or both.

"Well, aren't you just a bag-a laughs?"

The aged hunter scowled disapprovingly at the can of red paint in the Dark Knight knapsack resting by Dean's head. From what he could tell, there was no shortage of candy and other stolen goodies spilling past the zipper, including a familiar gleam of silver.

"My flask..." Bobby tsked, irritated. He pocketed the now empty container.

"Of course, your age wouldn't stop you." 


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt:** Shower

 **Words:** 156

...

* * *

 _ **• TWO DAYS LATER •**_

The last hope of the free world now stood in a line-up in Bobby Singer's living room, receiving the lecture of a lifetime.

"...running back and forth, all over town, praying you three idjits hadn't killed yourselves. You're damn lucky I found you when I did!"

"We told you a million times, Bobby, we're sorry," Sam reiterated shamefully.

"Yes, I apologize. Truly," Castiel agreed. "...But, I will admit it was quite a clever spell."

"Well, I'm glad you think so, because it's a miracle I even had the time to reverse it! Going half-crazy looking after a bunch of reckless five-year-olds. Feeding you, showering you, cleaning up after ya– " Bobby sighed, tugging at his cap.

"At least Sam had the good sense to stay in the house, and Cas was able to fix his mess... What have you got to say for yourself, hotshot?"

Dean, still pink from the paint, shrugged sheepishly.

"...Zachariah's still fat."

* * *

 **And, THE END...  
**


End file.
